distance for love and truth
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Akane goes to visit a friend far away, who, were, why, and how will Ranma take it. there romance really starts to show there true colors in this new situation.
1. Reluctant scholarship

Distance for love and truth

Ranma and Akane fanfiction

**Hello every one!!! This is my first Ranma fanfiction but it's been an idea that I have had for a while. There will be original characters, but that will not stray me from keeping the normal form of the characters already set.**

**I do not own Ranma ½, if I did I would have had a more conclusive ending to the story. No matter what the circumstances. **

Chapter 1. Reluctant scholarship

It was a normal morning in Nerima, actually it was quite strange. Normal would consist of explosions, teenagers jumping on roof tops, large tornados, monsters, bursts of screaming and yelling, and girls chasing after an old man stealing panties. What was normal for most was strange for this town. It was peaceful and quite. A warm sun and a cooling breeze with blue skies. The kind of days that used to happen much more. And a certain short haired girl took note of this during her morning jog; which, for some reason, today broke out in to a full run. Her hair began to stick to her neck as she began so sweat. Her breath getting heavier as she took one long stride after another.

_I can't put my finger on it but I have a great feeling today!_

When she finally reached the dojo entrance she was exhausted, she took a break before going in, trying to catch her breath. She slouched over with one hand placed on her knee the other placed over her heart which was still beating quite fast.

"Well you seem happy today 'Kane." Said a voice, a voice she knew very well. One that made her already fast beating heart beat faster. But she showed no sign of it, and instead looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Tomboys have a right to be happy Ranma." Akane said with a smirk, pulling up from her slouched position to get a better look. He was perched on the fence, as he always seemed to be. He was wearing his red Chinese shirt with the long sleeves that ended in a white hem. He seemed to wear that shirt more than any other and Akane was starting to wonder if he had doubles. His cheeks were slightly pink as he looked down at her, from embarrassment, she guessed.

"That's not what I meant." He hopped down in front of her. _Why does she always think I'm gonna call her that… it's not like I always call her a tomboy._

"Well clumsy, un-cute, gorilla, sexless, and brick body girls do to." She said jokingly. Somehow the names had not so much grown on her as they did create a joke between the two. It's not like she didn't do her fair share of name calling. But she could see Ranma getting uncomfortable so she stopped. "I'm just joking Ranma."

"Since when you joke about this kind of stuff?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Since when do you care?" she walked past him trying to suppress a giggle. Ranma could do nothing but watch her walk in.

This wasn't the first time this has happened either. Akane had been more and more showing Ranma the side of her that he lo... I mean 'tended to prefer' considering her bashings and beatings given when Ranma decides to see what his foot would taste like (insert foot into mouth). She seemed calmer, more at ease, and although Ranma loved it, he couldn't help but wonder the cause. He had known Akane for a couple of years and had come to the point that him and Akane wouldn't be on good terms till he had his life sorted out. But for this to happen out of the blue? It worried him from time to time, he had to admit, but there was an Akane that as long as he has known her he had only gotten to see glimpses of. Her kindness, her laugh, just the smile or sparkle in her eyes. Though Ranma wouldn't admit these things had caught his attention there was always the one thing that even a thick-head like Ranma Soutome couldn't deny.

_Man she looked cute today. _He said scratching the back of her head looking at where she had just been. Letting out a sigh he could only smile, before running in after her.

"Time for breakfast!" Kasumi called in her normal sweet tone. The residents of the Tendo house hold soon gathered around the table and began eating. While the Soutome men were stuffing their faces to the fullest, Akane's mind seemed elsewhere. This note, although never acknowledged outside of his head, was taken by pig tailed boy next to her.

_What's with her? She seemed just fine not too long ago. _Ranma thought to himself. He was about to ask her directly when her head shot up, making him jump slightly.

"Kasumi" she said

"Oh. What is it Akane?" she said as she served rice to a fat panda.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your recipe book. I wanna copy down some of them." She said carefully. With this statement, although in a cheerful tone, the table when silent. An awkward feeling held about as they all stared at Akane. Akane was a very sweet girl, but a cook, she was not. And they all knew this from experience. Although only one at the table was worst to suffer, and he was normally vary blunt.

"What the hell Akane? You planning to poison me again?" he said as he started eating again. His metaphorical foot nearing his mouth at a dangerous rate.

"What the hell does that mean Ranma!?! I was just asking for the recipes!?!"

"Aw come on Akane! We all know where that leads! And that's to you in the kitchen! You should just stick to things you know like fighting, brute strength is no good in a kitchen anyway." Ahh the taste of shoe in the morning.

"RANMA YOU JERK!!!!!" Akane screamed pulling out a hammer and whacking Ranma into the sky, and then running off into her room.

***********('3')

As Akane stepped out of the bath she took a nice long stretch while playfully drying her hair with the towel around her neck, heading off to her room. Thank god she was able to spend most of the day away from Ranma. Not only did he insult her cooking, but she wasn't even originally planning to cook. A friend of hers had wanted some new recipes and she was trying to get some for her. Letting out a sigh collapsing on her bed.

_That stupid Ranma! _She thought,_ if he had kept his mouth shut he would have been just fine. _

***********('3')

_Damn that Akane!! What the hell did she have to hit me to the other side of Nerima for! It's taken me nearly all day just to get back. I swear when I see her… grrrahh! I don't even know!! _As Ranma neared the front gate he began to pick up the voices coming from inside the house, as well as calm down slightly.

"Akane! You have a letter!"

"Be down in a second!" she yelled back fixing the towel better and heading down stairs.

When she saw the letter she knew right away who it was from. In a second she snatched it from Kasumi, thanked her and then hurried off to her room. Not noticing a very tired Ranma in the door, with a vary suspicious look on his face.

_What the hell was that?! _He thought hearing her close her door.

Upstairs in the privacy of her own room Akane quickly tore open the letter and read inside.

_Dear Akane Tendo_

_Hey! I got your last letter and I'm really happy! But I can only do so much through letters. That's why I am inviting you to come stay with me for a few months and get to know you. I know you have a lot of problems in Nerima and I think you could really use the getaway. Enclosed are some things you need. Hope to see you soon in $(*#$* _**(hidden from the reader for now)**

_Signed- your best pen pal_

Akane looked over at the envelope and noticed now that it was a bit thicker than normal. The first thing she pulled out looked more like a packet with tons of information and instructions. On the top was another note clipped to it.

_Akane_

_I called in a few favors so getting there won't cost a thing in here is all the information to get her, keep it with you when you travel._

Second thing she pulled out was a series of photographs with a message saying _know our faces_, she looked down to see 3 photos in total. One of a girl, she had long brown hair with blond tips, and bright brown eyes that seemed to shimmer gold. She was smiling brightly and was wearing what looked like a school uniform. The next picture was of a boy with short black hair and cool blue eyes, almost like Ranma, he wasn't as happy as the girl, he seemed rather mad to be having his picture taken. And the last photo was of the two, he sat on the ground and she had come up behind her and had wrapped her arms around his neck. She was smiling looking brightly again but the boys expession had faded into a more embarrassed look, Akane took note of the pinkness in his checks.

After going over all the information Akane looked at the date and found that she would be leaving much sooner then she had expected. "Tomorrow?!?" she yelled as quite as she could. She was all for leaving but a bit more notice would have been better. She glanced at the envelope and noticed a sticker on it saying, _mailing complications. May arrive a week late._

"perfect." She huffed, before grabbing her suet case and began to stuff it with clothing. _But wait! This is going to be so sudden. I mean the family doesn't know a thing. Maybe I should just leave a note behind. Yes that will be much better because I don't really wanna fight with Ranma before I go. But I also don't want to apologize. This fight will be better if we just let it blow over._ This meaning she would have to leave early before anyone got up. She walked over to her window witch Ranma so often walked through, and let out a sigh. _It's for the best,_ she thought.

"See ya around… Ranma"

***********('3')

The next morning Ranma was awaken to a loud wailing coming from down stairs. He quickly got dressed and headed down to fine the entire family sitting at the table staring at a note. Not being able to understand what was going, or hear and explanations due to the hysterical crying, Ranma quickly picked up the note and read it.

_Dear everyone._

_I have been invited on a trip to go visit a friend of mine. I plan to be home in a few months at least. There is nothing to worry about. I am sorry this was quite sudden but I didn't get my invitation till last night. I'm not leaving because I'm mad it's just something I wish to do. I love you all and I will be home soon._

_Akane_

_P.S. there is NO WAY I'm telling you were I'm going. I'll be fine!_

Ranma felt his hands shake as he read the letter over again. _Akane left? Why would she have any reason to leave? We haven't been fighting that much, was it this morning? Man Akane is stupid. But wait she said she isn't mad. Invitation? From whoa!? I wonder if it had anything to do with that mail she got. _

Ranma quickly dropped the letter and rushed up stairs were he found the letter on her desk along with one of the pictures. Ranma picked up the photo of just the boy and read the letter. His eyes darted back and forth between the two as he read. As he reached the end he fell to her knees.

"Akane is going to America?!?!"

**What an odd and yet obvious turn of events. Why did Akane go to America? What will Ranma guess to be her reasons? Who are the people in the photograph? To be continued…**


	2. Akane’s friends and Ranma’s assumptions

Distance for love and truth

Ranma and Akane fanfiction

**Hello again! And welcome. Well here is chapter two… I don't know how well it's going to come out... I normally can't write more than two chapters and it's really hard to get them going. Oh well. To make myself a better writer I really what feedbacks so don't hold back. I couldn't get a beta so I used my friends and I'm not sure how well they did. Enjoy!!**

**(Note! Akane does understand English! She's a good student and studied hard.)**

************************************('3')************************************

Chapter 2: Akane's friends and Ranma's assumptions.

As Akane stepped off the last step of the plane she took a deep breath. She had just taken a ride on a privet jet all the while being pampered; it was not something she was use to. She felt nervous and oqward. Fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt and staring at her shoes she waited for her ride trying to remain unnoticed.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Said a man from behind her. He was dressed in a grubby blue jumpsuit so she assumed he was a worker for the airlines. _So much for not being noticed._ Akane thought scowling to herself. Not wanting to get into a fight she ignored him and stepped farther away.

"Hey don't show a guy a cold shoulder, don't you know English?" Akane nodded taking another step away. But he was persistent and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around. Akane froze at the touch, but it took her a moment to realize that his hands hadn't been there for long. She turned around to see the man had been thrown across the tar mat and a new figure had their back to her.

"That will teach you to take advantage of a young girl! Just wait till I tell your boss!" Akane herd the girl's voice and felt herself calming down. When the figure turned around, she saw the long brown haired girl from the photograph, putting out her hand. She was now wairing more castual clothing, a short jean skirt and a green tanktop.

"Hannah?" she said looking at the girl. Almost in shock. The girl just smiled and said.

"Gokigenyo Akane."

**********************************('3')**************************************

As Akane sat in the backseat of the car she let her eyes wonder around. Next to her was Hannah, an old friend she met long ago, before Ranma, during an exchange program. She was half Japanese and half British. An odd mix, even odder to find her now living in America. Akane didn't really know much about her except that her brains and abilities had gotten her a lot of favors, hence the jet, even though she herself was not extremely wealthy. She had left England after middle school to study in America. She now lived with her child hood friend, Danny, who was sitting in the front seat and appeared to be sleeping. They were both 17 and although they lived together Hannah clamed there was no romance. Akane took another glance toward Hannah and saw that she was looking back.

"I'm sorry about your ruff greeting and I promise it won't happen again." She said with a smile.

"No, it's fine. I was just caught off guard. If I wasn't out of it I would have taken care of him no problem." She reassured her friend, holding up her fist. Hannah just laughed.

"I'm sure Ranma would have taken care of him. Speaking of him, how did you get him off your back? I half expected he would have shown up with you. I even warned the airline and said it would be ok."

"Oh I just left a note. We had a small fight and I didn't want him to think I was leaving because of that or something so I left a note. When I get back I'm sure things will have cooled off and everything will be ok." Akane said with a reassuring look, but Hannah's face looked worried.

"Akane, are you sure. Because by what you have told me about this guy, all of those stories, I know that's not how its gonna play out."

"What do you think will happen? I mean I didn't tell them where I was going,"

"True, but that doesn't mean they can't find out. Did you tear up that letter and envelope? And the pictures too?"

"No. but I took the photo of you and of you and Danny together. Besides Ranma not that smart."

"Akane do you want my honest deduction?" Akane nodded. And with that Hannah took in a deep breath.

**********************************('3')**************************************

Hannah POV (directed toward reader, pretend your watching animal planet or something)

**bold = Ranma's thoughts**

Ok today we are going to do the breakdown of Ranma reaction and reasoning to Akane's actions. Now as we know, Rumiko Takahashi's characters tend to over exaggerated when evidence is presented before them and draw the worst conclusion to mind. Now Ranma is left with a letter and a photograph of a young boy her age. Let's watch his breakdown. First off is the letter.

"_Hey! I got your last letter and I'm really happy!"_ **Akane has been writing letters before now? Well I never heard anything about it. She's trying to hide something!**

"_But I can only do so much through letters," _**WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? What could you not do through a letter? **Ranma blushed shaking a few thoughts from his head.

"_That's why I am inviting you to come stay with me for a few months and get to know you." _Ranma read over this again, and looked at the picture. As he read over the whole letter one last time without realizing it, Ranma had crushed the photograph in his hands and started to do to the same to the letter. And know his conclusion will be…

"Akane left me?" he said in a quite shaking voice, trying to conceal his anger. But it didn't hold well. "FOR THIS RANDOM GUY!!! AKANE YOU DUMMY!!!" And with those last words Ranma retreated to the dojo to vent out some anger.

End explanation ^_^

**********************************('3')**************************************

Akane sat shock still. It took Hannah quite a while to explain, mainly because of Akane's voiced objections and examples. By this point they were now sitting in the living room of the house owned by the two teens. Hannah had been up fixing drinks when she finished and looked over to see Akane motionless on the couch. Quickly thinking she brought over the drinks knowing Akane's manners would pull her out. Akane accepted the drink with a silent thank you. She had been considering Hannah's idea and finally concluded…

"I don't think Ranma would really do that." With that Hannah found she had almost fallen over from the statement made.

_Wow! Is she really that blind? _

"But Akane this isn't the first time this has happened, right? What about Shinousuke?"

"Oh that was different! Ranma came to get me because I was fighting. He didn't know about Shinousuke till after he got here."

_What's the difference? Either way he gets extremely jealous. _Hannah let out a heavy sigh. _Oh well, they say ignorance is bliss._

"So Akane you said in your last letter that you needed help with some stuff, what can I do?"

"Well..."

**********************************('3')**************************************

As Hannah assumed, it was exactly how Ranma reacted. Ranma sat on the edge of the dojo, staring off into space letting his mind wander.

_Is she mad because of me? We did have that fight. But America seems really far away. _Ranma let out a sigh, falling on his back and staring now at the dojo ceiling but still letting his legs hang over the side of the dojo walks way. _Why did she leave now? We were barley fighting. Hell! We were even getting along! What's with this guy and why haven't I heard about him. _Ranma lay there, fidgeting. Trying to sort out his thoughts.

"AHH! Why do I even care?"

"But you do." Said a voice from behind. Ranma jumped six feet in the air at the surprise. His face a slight shade of pink. Nabiki stood at the door with a sly smile on his face. Ranma was sure that Nabiki knew who he was thinking about, and couldn't help but feel embarrass.

"Wha… What makes you think that?" he said finally answering her statement, cursing himself for his studded.

"Oh please Ranma. This isn't the first time this has happened. Whenever Akane even goes away for a few days, you look extremely irritated." Nabiki started to walk towards him, her smile growing. "And it only seems to go away when she comes back home. Funny huh?" Ranma looked away, still pink in the cheeks.

"This time is different." He said under his breath. But to his dismay, Nabiki still herd.

"mmm? And what makes this so different Ranma-kun?" she said nearing now standing right in front of him.

_Ahh crap! _"Ok but you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Oh Ranma don't you know me better by now." The pink in Ranma cheeks left quickly and he gained a 'yah right' look on his face. "ok fine I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Ok. It's different because this time because…" Nabiki leaned in so Ranma could whisper in her ear. Ranma began to whisper "because she is in America." There was dead silence in the room before Nabiki through her head back and began laughing.

"ahahahha! Really Ranma that's what your worried about"

"What do you mean, 'is that what your worried about'. She's in America! With this guy!"

Nabiki stopped laughing and quickly looked at the crumpled picture being held up by Ranma.

_Oh yah... Akane mentioned having a pen pal who lived in America with some guy. This must be the guy. Ha Ranma must think Akane ran away with him. Oh well I see no reason to correct him. Might as well have some fun with this. I might make some money._

"Oh yah. I remember Akane saying something about her pen pal who lived in America."

"Pen pal?"

"Yah, a few years ago, before you came along, Akane got into this exchange program. She met her pen pal here for a quick visit, but they really hit it off. They must have been writing letters all this time." Nabiki looked over at a fuming Ranma who's hands were in fist so tight, he was about to draw blood. He felt like he was burning, filled with rage he stormed off to the roof.

"_To easy Ranma_" Nabiki whispered to herself with a sly grin on her face.

**********************************('3')**************************************

It had been almost a week scene Akane had left and Ranma was getting restless. Meal time he wolfed down his food faster than ever his knee constantly bouncing. In that week you could find Ranma in three places. The dojo training, his room sleeping, or the roof sulking. Ranma would also sneak into Akane's room every once in a while to sulk. Ranma had kept a state of mostly silence, side from training yells and muttering things to himself. And this was beginning to grow concern from the family.

"I think its high time your son when and brought Akane home" said Soun after Ranma had walked off finishing his meal. Soun lowered his newspaper to glare at Genma who was still eating.

"Right you are Tendo. I'll go talk to the boy at once!" Genma said before taking another large bight. And standing up dramatically

"And how do you suppose he pay for this travel. He can't very well back pack to America" said Nabiki not looking up from her own food.

"Ahh right" said Soun, raising his newspaper to hide his embarrass face.

"Ah forgot about that" said Genma sitting back down.

"Don't worry daddy." Said Nabiki raising her head but still not looking at either of them, her smile growing as she took a sip of tea. "I think I have the means to help."

**********************************('3')**************************************

Ranma was sitting in Akane's room again reading over the letter and glaring at the boy in the photograph. _Stupid Akane, why did you have to run away like that?_ Aggravated, he kicked the trash can and sent it flying to the wall, all of its contents spilling out. Thinking over Ranma realized that now he had to pick it all up. Taking a deep breath he began to gather the bits of paper and place them back in the garbage can. That is till something caught his eye. He reached over and picked up. It was an envelope, and not just any envelope, but one from America. Ranma scanned over it till his eyes reached the return address; he felt his heart beat in his chest.

_Could this be were Akane is? _With a new excitement he quickly grabbed the nearest clean sheet of paper and began to write. _ Dear Akane…_


	3. words leave little hints

Distance for love and truth

**Ok once again I had a huge writers block. I know how to start them but not what else they need so I don't know how long this will be. Enjoy and please review because I want to know if I'm doing well.**

************************************('3')************************************

**Chapter 3: words leave little hints**

It was an early foggy morning. Akane stood in the back yard of a rather large house. She had been there for a good few weeks and still had trouble believing that two teenagers her age could live in such a big house, with such a large back yard with it. Hannah had told her that there were services that Danny's family hired to help clean and keep the yard, but for the most part they did most of the work.

Taking a deep breath, Akane began a new kata. As she moved through each punch and kick she was reminded of the dojo, her family, Ranma.

_Pff! Why do I care about him? He barley even took me seriously as a martial artist. _Akane stopped mid punch and sighed. _Ranma…_

"Akane!"

Akane jumped about a foot in the air, her face flustering up. "Hannah. Don't scare me like that!"she turned around to see Hannah leaning on the door way of the back entrance.

" 'scare'? I called your name, like, ten times." She said as she headed over toward Akane. As she was about three feet away she grew a sly grin on her face "so… what were you thinking about."

"no one!" Akane yelled her face getting a darker shade of pink.

" I said what. Not who." Hannah flicked her finger against Akane's head. " it was Ranma right?"

"no!"

"ok.. ok… but here. You got a letter" Hannah reached into her pocket and pulled out a plan white envelope. It looked beat up and almost crushed and crumpled up, slights signs of a burn mark in a few places. Akane read the return address. Sure enough it was the dojo._ But how did they get the address?_ Akane thought as she continued to examine the condition of the letter. She carefully opened it wondering if it had lasted the abuse and wouldn't desintagreat in her hands. Luckily it the letter seemed unharmed. As she unfolded it her eye caught the name at the end of the letter. _Ranma!?! Why, how did HE get the address?! _ Putting the thought aside she started to read.

_Dear Akane,_

_Dear?! Yah right! Dear is a name reserved for people who don't run away from home? God your such a dummy! Why didn't you say good bye or tell us were you were going?! Do you know how dangerous it is? What if something happened to you?! We would have no idea where you were. How the hell am I suppose to protect you if I don't know where you are! And you don't call or right?!? You have had me worried sick. I have about half a mind to go down there and drag you back home if I had the money. In fact you're lucky I'm flat broke and I'm still in debt to Nabiki!_

_Well I didn't just right this letter to vent about how pissed off I am. Witch I am… vary much! But because you haven't been checking in I thought I would do that for you. Since you left things have been more quite than ever. I'm starting to get ancy again like I use to back when I first moved in. All I have got is the crazy idiots constantly after my life or my marriage, Kuno and Kodachi get counted twice. It's different without you here and I had really gotten used to you being around. So hurry home before I swim to America or rob a bank to get the money._

Akane could see at the bottom a few scribbled out words just before _Ranma Soutome._

Akane read over it again. And though Ranma was yelling in his letter and she would normally only defend and yell back. She couldn't help but feel guilt pool up in her stomach. She did leave without truly thinking and she didn't even think about the worry she must have brought the family. Little did she know as she read over the letter again, Hannah was reading over her shoulder.

"Aww. He misses you." She said sighing giving Akane a gentle smile. Akane looked up blushing and pulled the letter close to her chest, hiding it.

"What are you talking about he didn't say that." Akane turned her head down to hide her blush and peek at the letter again.

"Well maybe not directly. But he did hint at it. I bet he doesn't know how much he misses you yet."

"Where does he hint at it? He yells for half the letter."

"'It's different without you and I had really gotten use to you being around.' That translates to 'you leaving have had a large impact on my life and I like it when you're around.' I mean hell he's talking about coming over and getting you and how he can't protect you!"

Akane felt a blush growing over her face. Hannah was right. Not only was she guilty but Ranma was really mad. _I should respond._ She said folding up the paper and putting it back in the envelope.

"Ill be right back." She said before running off to the guest room. She heard something like 'ah young love' from Hannah but was too lost in her thoughts to protest. When she made it to her room she immediately grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

_Dear Ranma,_

************************************('3')************************************

It felt like years since Ranma sent the letter. And he was not surprised why; he went through hell to mail that thing. Not only was it embarrassing to be mailing Akane, it almost felt like defeat, which is why he tried to make it sound like he was angry. But on the way to mailing it he ran into his two other fiancées and Kodachi, who all thought it, was a love letter to each of them. And of course Ryoga showed up when they found out it was to Akane, so Ranma had the whole group thinking Ranma was righting some love letter to Akane planning there elopement. When he finally mailed it, although it was a great relieve, he also found himself getting nervous. He contently was thinking about her reaction and at night would have dreams that were the extremes of what could happen. In one he dreamed that Akane wrote back saying she would never return because she has fallen in love with the country and some hansom American stud. And the other was when she arrived home through her arms_ "as a friendship hug", _Ranma's reasoning (Denial), around him apologized and then… well … he hated to admit it but, they kissed. And though the good dreams didn't leave him in heart break the endings were getting more and more... well let's just say Ranma has taken a few early morning dips in cold water.

Ranma lay on the cold wood floor of the dojo, having just finished his workout. He had been working out more and more each day to keep this feeling, whatever it was, for Akane suppressed. He took deep breaths trying to clear his head of all thoughts of Akane, and was doing a pretty good job by his standards.

"Ranma?"

"Oh hey kasumi" Ranma stood up to see kasumi standing just outside the dojo. "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing. You just got a letter." She said holding it out. _A letter? _ He thought not fully processing everything yet; he turned it over and recognized the handwriting. _A LETTER!!_ With this realization he nearly bounce clear to the sealing. A mixed feeling of fear and happiness washed over him as he bounced around trying to figure out if he should open it. realizing kasumi was still there giving him a strange questioning look that she tried with a smile, he stopped dead, cleared his through and thanked her; keeping his cool till she had left completely. Once that happened he started to bounce again. No longer caring if the letter was good or bad news he tore it open, unfolded it quickly and started to read as fast as he could.

_Dear Ranma,_

_First off, thank you for the letter. Though I have no idea how you got the address, but still it was really sweet of you, weather you think so or not. Seconded, I'm sorry. Truly I am very sorry, I know I should have better informed you of my whereabouts but like I said in my letter, I didn't know till the night before. And I know its selfish but with all of the craziness that's been going on I just need a little break. And this is a trip I have been dreaming about before I even meet you. I know your all worried but trust me, I'm in good hands. And I have no intention on staying forever. I will alert you when I have picked a good time to come home. Tell everyone hello and send them my love, not kuno._

_Love Akane._

At the bottom of her letter he saw what looked like a final P.S. but was scribbled out hastily. He pushed it aside and read over the letter again. This was most likely the most logical to happen, but he never thought of it. Sure he was happy it wasn't the bad extreme were she was never coming home. But it also wasn't the good one where she rushes into his arms. "_Friendship hug!" _(Denial) and he couldn't help but rember her smiling face and how much he wanted to see it. He also rembered his jealous for the man in the photograph. He had restrained talking about him for fear it would make him look jealous. He couldn't wait! She still had yet to mention who she was with except that she was in good hands, which for Ranma didn't really help him relax. That's it! He didn't care!

"I'm going to get Akane." Ranma said storming out of the dojo. " NABIKI! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

************************************(^3^)***********************************

**Wow that was a lot longer than before. Originally I wasn't gonna have Akane's reply be that long it was just gonna be like, "I'm sorry" or something but I know Akane wouldn't write that and that she's a bit more talkative. I'm guessing I have 2-3 chapters left. 3 at the most. Enjoy and don't forget to post a review… just click the little button and say high. And tell me what you think. I need to know… I live for your words! … Well not really... but push it any way. There might be a cookie inside!**


	4. humorous misunderstandings

Distance for love and truth

**(Nihou!! Hello everyone, how long as it been? A long time I know and I deeply apologies. I have much in my life to deal with now and this chapter has also been kind of tricky. So please don't kill me and I hope you haven't completely forgotten about the story. If you have let me give you a little rundown. Akane is in America with her pen pal Hannah and her roommate Danny. Akane left without saying goodbye to relax at this big house with her friends and obtain some help in dealing with her complicated life. Though she left without leaving an address as to where she would be staying Ranma found it on an old envelope. And after the two exchanged letters with underlining feelings Ranma finally concluded that he must race off to drag her home. – so let's get this show on the road!!!)**

**I do not own Ranma ½, if I did I would have had a more conclusive ending to the story. No matter what the circumstances. **

Chapter 4: humorous misunderstandings.

"Wrong!! Try again" said Hannah slapping Akane's hand with a wooden spoon. " you use to much anger you need to relax. And stop grabbing for other stuff, just follow the recipe!"

"I'm sorry I just can't help it, cooking just makes me frustrated" Akane said rubbing her soar hand looking down at the mess on the kitchen counter.

"When you cook for someone you need to cook with love, and don't be afraid of making a mistake. I set out everything you need for you in all the right quantitys just put them together in the write order, latter we will work on setting up those so someone else won't have to do it each time you cook. I have to go check on something, back in a bit."

"Yah ok." Akane let out a sigh. _Cooking for someone you love? _Taking a deep breath Akane started to put all the ingreadince into the pan, looking back to the recipe constantly for help. Although she was paying attention to her cooking with most of her mind power, part of it began to drift toward a special black haired martial artist. Though there was not much to reply to in her letter she still was hoping that Ranma would have written her back. She was in an almost constant worry that he had not forgiven her. Though she was enjoying her stay here, deep down her heart was acing. By now her thoughts were completely lost in memories of home; her hands seemed to move on their own.

* * *

"Has Soutome been spotted yet?" Hannah whispered into her phone.

"He has been seen headed toward the airport with what looks like his training gear. Shall I offer him a ride?" said the voice on the other side.

"No, he probably claimed he was going on a training mission, it would be best to let him get to the air port. Alert the staff to his arrival, and let me know when they have taken off, and again when they have arrived."

"Yes miss." And with that Hannah clicked her phone shut.

"You really like to medal, don't you?" said Danny leaning in the doorway.

"I don't see it as meddling, more like setting the stage; I in no way persuaded either of them to come to America." She said as a matter of factly.

"But you offered Akane knowing full well if she accepted; Ranma would be soon to follow." He smirked. "How do you know these two so well?"

"Let's just say I know a jealous person when I see one." She gave a knowing glance to him and then started to head out of the room.

"You better not mean me!" he spoke quickly, his smirk had faded. But all he received was Hannah looking over her shoulder and cutely sticking her toung out at him. She then turned back and started to smell the air.

"Smells good! I'm going to go talk to Akane. Your helping her latter with cutting the food and preparing the quantities."

"Why me? You're better at it?"

"I'm going to be busy." And with that she left with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

Ranma stood in front of the desk inside the airport, as he handed her his passport, expecting to pay an arm and a leg (Which would be a lot easier then what he had to do to pay off Nabiki.)

"Ticket to America, one way." He requested. The teller typed his name in and reread the screen at least three times.

"uhh.. Mr. Soutome. You have a jet arranged; we will have one of our men assort you. There's no need to check your luggage."

"wha?" Ranma was speechless. Happy… but speechless. Who could have arranged the flight? Ranma stepped out onto the tar mat to be greeted with a seemingly young girl with shoulder long dirt blond hair.

"Hi! I'm Leah. I'll be your caption. I hear you're a strong martial artist but I'm not scared." She rolled up one of her sleeves revealing a well toned arm. "Guys aren't the only ones who can have guns. So don't mess!" she began laughing almost in a hysterical fashion. Ranma felt unease in his stomach now that the idea of her flying came to mind. But never the less, seeing Akane was more important, so he hopped aboard, praying this girl's flying wasn't as crazy as her personality.

"You know," she started, as she was beginning to check her systems. "You got some friends in high places."

"Friends?"

"Oh that's right I was told to give you a message."

"What?" he asked slightly irritated that no one has told him the name of this friend.

"_I'll be waiting to test you. _Is what they said"

"Who is they?"

"The person who arraigned the flight of course."

"What do they mean?"

"Sorry that's all I could say." And with that Leah closed the door of the cockpit.

* * *

As Ranma stepped of the plain he had an overwhelming sense of joy. He was now safely on the ground and that much closer to seeing Akane. As he looked out onto the tar mat he caught sight of what looked like a boy about his age. He was wearing a blue baseball hat that had strands of blond hair sticking out messily, and a baggy sweatshirt and jeans.

"Ranma Soutome! Prepare yourself!" he shouted across the tar mat before charging at Ranma with blinding speed. In the blink of an eye the boy was crouched down, his head at the height of Ranma's waist, twisting around and aiming a kick for beneath Ranma's chin. Ranma had just enough time to block the kick, but was sent flying up by the force.

_What the hell is going on? _ He thought before he regained his composure and took to the offence. Planning to use the force from his fall to power up his kick. But the boy just avoided, leaving Ranma to plow a monsters hole into the tar mat.

"Hey! Stop messing up my runway!" shouted Leah from the jet, but the too paid no mind. The fight raged on, fighting all out, neither one getting a clean blow in. The two ending with one final blow to each other's check.

"Who are you?!" asked Ranma, now slightly out of breath. One hand rested on his knee wall the other one nursed his new bruise.

"Your match... by my guess, or do you still have some fight in you?" said the boy, miring the same position as Ranma.

"Besides that… why fight me?"

"Did you not get my message? I told you I would be waiting to test you."

"Test me for what?"

"To see if your truly worthy for Akane chan."

This left Ranma speechless for a moment. _Wait… this guy knows Akane? But he doesn't look like the guy in the photo…_

"What are you to Akane?!?" Ranma growled, felling anger swell up in his throat.

"I should ask the same of you, but seeing how you asked first, I am just a good friend."

"Take me to her now!"

"For what reason"

"I'm bring 'kane back home now!"

The boy smirked, "vary well then." He said standing up straight. "Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile Danny was helping Akane go over her list of ingredients.

"let's see, onions, garlic, breadcrumbs…" as Akane continued down her list Danny was leaning agents the counter next to her, arms folded.

"so," he finally started " I heard that Ranma guy wrote to you."

Akane's head sunk. "yah, I guess I worried him pretty bad. I don't ever think I have felt so guilty. "

"but if he was worried that means he cares right?" Akane looked up from her work to gaze out the window, lost in thought.

"yah." She finally said, sounding dreamy and dazed. "I guess it does." She smiled warmly, still staring out the window. She turned her head to face the boy giving him the same warm smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." He returned the smile. "Guys understand other guys." He reached down for a class of water and started drinking. But Akane's mouth hitched up into a sly smirk.

"Takes a caring guy to see a caring Guy." She said giggling. Danny started to choke on the water, pounding on his chest to reopen his airways.

"W…WHAT?!" he finally managed to studded out. "I... I have n… no idea what you are talking about."

"I've seen the way you look at her. You love her!"

"Shouldn't you worry about your own love life before you start diving into other peoples."

"So you do have a love life with her." Her grin grew.

"… We should start preparing the ingredients."

"HA! You didn't denied it."

"Because it's stupid. Now please start chopping the onions, we should at least get started before Hannah gets home."

* * *

"You may see Akane through the window above." said the boy. Ranma stared up at the window. Placed perfectly near it was a thick branch from a nearby tree. In a single jump Ranma jumped up and paired through the window to find Akane in a kitchen with the guy from the photograph.

* * *

Akane started to chop the onions, only to be stopped after the first three chops. Danny's had placed on top of hers.

"You're holding the knife wrong." He said fixing the knife in her hand; Akane was too distracted by what she was learning to realize how this situation looked to others. Danny swung around, now standing behind her. He placed his hands on top of hers and began helping her through the motions of chopping.

* * *

Ranma was infuriated. Without a second thought he jumped, crashing through the window and startling Akane and Danny.

"Ranma?!?!" yelled Akane, debating whether or not he was real and she should rush to his side. Ranma now, slightly injured and bloody from the crash, was barely standing; yet he still held a fierce look in his eye.

"Get… away… from my … fiancé!" he growled through clenched teeth, his aura flaring. He tried to walk forward but stumbled, almost lousing his balance. Akane new that look, it was that look alone that repelled all doubt. She rushed to his side.

"YOU DUMMY! WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU HAVE TO CRASH THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Akane screamed.

"YOU'RE THE DUMMY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT…" but his thoughts were stopped dead. Akane was hugging him, sobbing into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to his shirt, her sobs muffled against the fabric against his chest. Ranma's knees gave in and the two fell onto the floor, Akane still firmly locked in place. At first Ranma didn't react. His arms fell at his side, fists unclenched, her sent overwhelming him causing his cheeks to redden. Though her muffled wails Ranma caught one fraise but it was all he needed. 'I missed you'. With that Ranma finally reacted wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could, bringing one hand up to hold her head to the crick of his neck. His heart pounded in his chest, swelling with happiness, lost in his own world where there was only Akane.

"Ahh great, you broke the window." said the boy now jumping through the window. Akane and Ranma, realizing where they were jumped apart.

"Hannah, you look ridiculous." Said Danny.

Both Ranma and Akane looked up as the 'boy' removed his hat reveling long brown hair with golden tips.

"Hannah?!" said Akane fixing her clothing, looking frantic and embraced. _I can't believe I just acted like that in front of people!_

Ranma, on the other hand, simply fainted. The last thought going through his mind being '_I almost got beaten up by a girl?!?!'_

**Whoo… that's enough for now. It's my brake so I plan on trying to finish this stupid story. I shouldn't have much more to go. Thanks for bearing with me… if you didn't I understand… I wouldn't. ^_^**


	5. Time for the two of them

Distance for love and truth

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla I do not own Ranma ½ bla bla bla witty humor.**

Chapter 5: time for the two of them.

Ranma awoke feeling his head cradled in something warm and soft. As he opened his eyes a blurry Akane came into view. She was smiling, but a deep worry was in her eyes. As she removed the cold damp cloth from his head he started to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by Akane's soft delicate hands.

"Akane? Where are we?" he spoke, blinking to clear his vision.

"We're in the training hall." She spoke calmly, resting her hand on his chest.

"I just had the craziest dream."

"It's no dream." Said a voice off in the distance. Ranma couldn't recognize the voice, so against Akane's wishes he sat up and saw a girl standing in the doorway. "You fainted after you realized that you fought with me. But don't worry; I'm way out of your league in the terms of fighting. I know you didn't get serious because we were in such a public area, and I thank you for that." Hannah approached with Danny close behind her. "I have been a close friend of Akane for years and I see her as a sister. I just wanted t o make sure she would be in good hands."

She gave a smile and a wink to Ranma, who just scratched the back of his head; his cheeks turning pink.

"So I think you have interfered enough." Said Danny, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her out.

"Wait! What?! No wait, I have more to say! Don't take me out yet. I want to help! I need to interfere! I need the rush man! Come on!" Danny swung Hannah over his shoulder and she pounded on his back as he continued to exit the training hall, leaving Ranma and Akane alone.

"I'm totally confused." Said Ranma watching the door.

"Hannah likes action romance stories. So she gets a little obsessive about making them happen. She used up all of her favors to get us here. She likes to be seen as someone with a lot of connections but she's just highly manipulative, and a good fighter, both her and Danny. Although Danny does have connections, he just doesn't like using them."

"Weird."

"Yah. But what can you do. She's an old friend." Akane smiled following Ranma's line of vision witch had not changed from the doorway. "And I like weird."

Ranma turned to Akane with a surprised expression on his face. _Is she trying to…?_

"Akane I…"

"Have yet to apologize for scaring me half to death!" Akane said with an anger rising in her through. She raised her bamboo sword high above her head and prepared to strike. Ranma brought his arms up to protect him, eyes shut in terror, but the blow never came. Instead he just heard a large thump. When he opened his eyes he saw the sword discarded on the floor, and Akane's face barred in her hands.

"Why did you come here?"

"Why shouldn't I have come?! Or am I interrupting your time with pretty boy Danny!?"

"Why do you have to be so stupidly jealous!?"

"Who would be jealous of a tom boy like you?!"

With that Akane stood up. Fists clenched. "Maybe I should just stay here!" she screamed before turning around and starting to leave. As she started to walk away Ranma's heart sank, and his anger subsided. Thinking quickly he reached out grabbing her wrist and pulling her close into a tight hug.

"Ranma… wha?"

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Ranma spoke in a soft gentle voice that sent shivers up Akane's spine. "It's just that… I saw the letter and the picture of the guy. And we had just had a fight and so I thought…"

"You're an idiot." Akane pulled away from the hug and took a step back.

"What?!" _Here I am, practically pouring my heart out and she has the nerve to…_

"I'm here because of you."

"Wha…?"

"Hannah has been giving me some tips for anger control, cooking advice, and help with my fighting skills so I can hold my own against Shampoo or Ukyo, with a bunch of other stuff. I came here so that… so we could… I mean that is… eh? Ranma? You still with me?"

It was hard to tell, because although he was still lessoning, from the moment she started to studded and her cheeks started to grow pinker he has been somewhat lost in his own thought. _What is she gonna say? But wait! I still have to tell her, and before anything else happens!_

"Akane!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders staring into her warm chocolate eyes, his face burning. "I LOVE YOU"

Ranma's head fell to hide his face from Akane. His heart pounding in his ears. His chest filled with pride yet his brain filled with doubt. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the worse.

But the worse never came. In fact instead he felt something small and soft graze his cheek. Shortly after war arms, now free from his grasp wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders. His eyes flew open in shock. And he quickly raised his head to be met by Akane's warm smile.

"I love you too, Ranma."

As soon as his name fell on her lips he felt his heart stop. All reason lost from his brain as his hands acted own their own, cupping Akane's face and drawing her closer. Her breath now against his skin causing him to lose any remaining thought from his mind as he dove, in closing the distance, and gently placing his lips on hers.

What was gentle soon turned into fierce as the contact, and lack of Akane pulling away, gave him the courage to press even further. His hands now moving to her lower back and the back of her head, holding her in place. Akane's hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt as she kissed back, pouring ever ounce of her affection she could into every movement.

As the kiss became more heated the too fell to the floor, Akane now on top of Ranma, hands resting on his chest. Ranma's hands now at her hips. As the two pulled apart for air Ranma stared into the dazed love filled eyes of Akane. Giving her a smirk he rolled the both of the over till he was on top of her going down for another kiss. His tongue grazed her bottom lip demanding entrance, and when she gasped in surprise he took full advantage of it. His tongue now dancing with hers, battling for dominance. His hand feverishly ran up and down Akane's sides, creasing them, leaving a trail of fire were ever he went. Akane moaned into the kiss and pulled Ranma closer, earning a low growl from him. After a minute more or two, the two pulled apart. Both breathing hard. The two sat up, and Ranma rested his for head against Akane's.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"I know." Said Akane pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought for a moment there someone was gonna barge in on us."

"Yah. I guess this trip here is exactly what we needed."

"You can say that again." Ranma spoke in a low voice that sent chills up her spine. He chuckled. "What now?" as he spoke his voice grew more suggestive?

"You hungry?" Akane asked in a low bedroom tone.

"hell yes." He dived in for aother kiss. But she avoided. " wha?"

Akane stood up and ran toward the door. "Great!" she said giggling. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." And with that she skipped out of the room leaving Ranma frozen in place. His brain finally kicking into gear.

* * *

"See. You didn't have to do anything." Danny smirked as the too stood in the garden, after over hearing the conversation.

"You got lucky." Hannah said pouting.

"No I just knew what they needed. You helped enough." He said ruffling her hair, looking off into the distance. Hannah noticed a slight blush adorning his cheeks, and began to blush herself.

"You really think so?" she asked her head down, hiding her blush. Danny just smiled warmly, leaning over to her, and kissing her on the head.

"Yah. But you can still be pretty clueless." Whispered Danny against her skin. Hannah's eyes opened in surprise, but when she brought her head up to look at him he was already heading for the house. "Hurry up; it's not wise to leave Akane alone in the kitchen just yet."

Hannah touched her forehead were Danny had just kissed, still tingling warmly. She smiled timidly and ran after him.

**Hello everyone. I don't know whether to continue or not. So if you have something you want in the next chapter, extra information, a loose end you want me to tie up just comment. This isn't the ending but it's all I got right now so enjoy. I think I'm also gonna put the rating at T for that kissing. I know it could have been more instance but I didn't want to rush. I'll keep writing if you keep reading**

**-Haruko Yamashita**

**P.S. a special thanks to Taechunsa who put me in my place after my last chapter. I have wanted some more criticism with my work so I can grow. The Hannah character is an old character and does tend to have a Mary Sue** **quality so I hope I did, if not can, change that. Thanks for the reviews! **


End file.
